This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Abstract of project: The goal of the project is to investigate the genetic determinants of COPD in a large cohort of smokers with and without COPD, composed of non-Hispanic whites and non-Hispanic African Americans.